Addicted part 2
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Anniversary present part 2! First part was by Emily Snow15! Cyborg gets a new phone, and his obsession's gotten out of hand. Now it's up to the girls to save the day. R&R please! Read first part first or this'll make no sense...Enjoy!


**Hello loyal fans of myself and Emily Snow15. This is the next part of our joining fanfiction anniverary story thingy!! Which of course you've all been waiting for because, you know, we're amazing that way...(and so modest, lol) And if you haven't read the first part, read it now. (I know where you live...). **

**I don't own Teen Titans or the Z-Phone Ultra. Heck, it doesn't even exist!! And if it did I wouldn't have it…(I wouldn't know how to use it).**

**So yeah…enjoy the exciting climax!!**

**Random kid: Exciting my-**

**Me: QUIT ESCAPING ALREADY!! *Grabs random kid and chucks him in cellar* Hmm…maybe I should try locking the door…**

**--**

Starfire glided slowly into the common room the next morning, a depressed frown on her face. As expected, the boys weren't up, which actually meant that they were up but just lazing around somewhere, rotting out their brains with the Z-Phone Ultra.

The Z-Phone Ultra, Starfire sighed, the device that was ripping their team apart. She drifted over to the kitchen area and started getting some ingredients, some Earthen, some not, from the fridge and cupboards. She was just about to put her breakfast in the oven when Raven walked in, her nose in a book.

"Greetings, Raven!" Starfire said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Good morning, Starfire." Raven replied, sitting on the sofa. "I take it Cyborg and Beast Boy are still on the Z-Phone Ultra?"

"I am afraid so." Starfire answered, bowing her head solemnly. "And now the Ultra Phone of Z has brainwashed Robin as well! What are we to do?"

"Robin's addicted too?" Raven asked with a slight tone of shock and worry in her voice. "This isn't good."

"Indeed it is not," Starfire agreed gravely. "But how are we to get them 'off' it then?"

"I don't know Starfire." Raven shook her head. "But this isn't an ordinary phone, and I doubt we'd be able to wrestle them off it and hide it somewhere. I think Cyborg's got a tracking device on it in case it gets lost."

"That was most cautious of him."

"Yeah. Basically I don't know what to do about it, I could try destroying it with my powers but I doubt that would do much good on my half."

"Hmmm…perhaps we should attempt to 'track down' the source of the Ultra phone of Z," Starfire suggested. "They might be able to tell us how to get our friends back!"

"Track down the source?" Raven repeated, looking at her curiously. "I still don't see how that would help." 

"But Raven! We must try! Or else our friends are doomed to be forever under the Ultra phone of Z's influence!"

"Well…"

"Please Raven! May we at least try?" 

Raven sighed, defeated. "I suppose we could…"

Starfire smiled, floating a little higher, and grabbed Raven's hand. "Come! We must seek the source at once!" She started dragging her out of the room when she stopped. "Um…"

"…You don't know how to find it, do you?"

"…Sadly no, I do not…"

"Hmm…C'mon, I think I know where to look." When Raven reached her destination, she started sifting through a green box with 'RECYCLING' printed on the side in large, white letters. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Starfire asked, peering over her shoulder.

"The packaging from the phone," Raven muttered, discarding a few bits of cardboard she had picked up.

"Why would you look for that?"

"Because there might a return address on it," Raven explained. "Hmm, I can't find it in here! Why can't anyone ever put things where they should go!?"

"Perhaps the wrappings are in Cyborg's room?" Starfire suggested.

"Hmm, could be."

The two girls headed upstairs towards Cyborg's room, inside of which a lot of noise was coming, knocking tentatively on the door when they got there. Frowning when nobody answered, they put their ears against it to try and hear what was going on behind.

"Let go! I paid for this!"

"No you didn't! The fund did!"

"Well, I'm a Titan, aren't I?"

"Well, I am too!" 

"Too bad, grass stain, it's my phone!"

"Oh yeah?"

The girls looked at each other and sighed. The two boys were doing the exact same thing as they were last night. Had they even stopped to sleep or eat? Somehow, they doubted this.

Starfire knocked on the door again, hoping to gain their attention, and harder still when they continued to ignore them. She was about to give it a super knock of doom, which would probably break it down, when Raven used her initiative and her powers to open the door. Inside, Cyborg and Beast Boy both had a hold of the phone and were trying to tug it toward them, throwing remarks back and forth.

"Friends, can you please stop the fighting now?" Starfire asked, stepping toward them. Raven snuck around her and started searching the room for the packaging.

Cyborg and Beast Boy completely disregarded Starfire as they continued to bicker.

"It's mine!" 

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" 

Starfire sighed.

Raven spotted some brown paper on Cyborg's desk and went over to it, picking it up and turning it over in her hands. "Hmm…" and there it was! The return address, stamped on in black ink.

'_Control Factories_

_314, P-'_

But that was all she could read as a large splodge of oil had splashed onto it at some point, obscuring the rest of the address. "Just our luck…"

"Get your green slimy hands off my phone!" 

"Not until you get your rusty metal ones off it!" 

"Raven! Have you found the address of return yet?"

"Yes and no," Raven said, walking out through the doorway. Starfire followed her out, the arguing pair taking no notice.

"Why do you mean? Surely you either mean yes or no…"

"I mean I found it-"

"That is most wondrous news!"

"But I can't read it." 

"You cannot?"

"No, there's an oil stain on it."

"Oh. May I please see it?"

Raven handed her the packaging which Starfire took and started squinting at. After a short while she sighed and passed it back. "I, too, cannot read it."

Dropping the paper, they continued to walk down the corridor in silence, wondering what on earth they were going to do now. The only noise was the thud thumb, thud thump and clickity clack, clickity clack of their shoes.

Suddenly, Raven stopped, as if struck by realisation. Starfire also halted and looked at her questioningly.

"Starfire…" Raven said slowly, "you said that Robin's gotten addicted to this phone too…"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well, if he's addicted, and wasn't arguing with Beast Boy and Cyborg…then how can he be addicted?"

"I am guessing that he has gotten an Ultra Phone of Z of his own."

With a slight, upward tug of her lips, Raven set off down the corridor at a faster pace. She marched up to where his room was and prepared to open the door with her powers when it just fell forward, accompanied by a crash and a flash of green. As expected, he was at his desk, his back to them, rapidly tapping buttons on the Z-Phone Ultra.

Ignoring him, she saw a neat pile of brown paper packaging on the side of his desk and went over to pick it up. However, as soon as she had put a hand on it, another hand grabbed her wrist.

"Huh? Robin?"

The boy was still staring at his phone, but his hand was stopping her from picking up the paper.

"Robin?" Starfire said cautiously, stepping forward.

"Robin, let go," Raven told him firmly, trying to pull her hand from his grip. But he didn't respond, instead holding up the phone and bringing it toward her face. "Robin, stop!"

"Robin! What are you doing?" Starfire gasped.

"Starfire, stop him!" Raven said, looking away from the sleek phone, trying to ignore its attractive shininess, welcoming shape, perfectly defined screen…

Starfire took a hold of Robin's arm and tried to tug it away from Raven. "Robin, please let go!" she pleaded, but it was of no use as he completely blanked her.

"Starfire!"

"Um, oh, I am most sorry!"

Raven snapped out of her daze when something bright, green but very small was aimed at Robin's hand. He quickly withdrew, giving Raven enough time to grab the packaging and dart out of the room. She looked all over the packaging for the return address, sighing in relief when she found it, free of anything black and oily.

'_Control Factories_

_314 Pitons road_

_PI31 4PI'_

"Hmm, you ever heard of this address?" Raven asked, showing Starfire the packaging. She shook her head in reply.

"No, I have not."

"Neither have I…it's times like these tha-did you hear that?" She was looking up and down the hallway suspiciously. There was a noise that sounded like shuffling feet, and it seemed to be getting nearer.

"I did" Starfire whispered.

Suddenly, something brightly coloured, red and green, came around the corner, along with the faint smell of cheap hair gel…

"It's Robin!" Raven exclaimed.

"I fear for him," Starfire said. "He has been acting most strange."

"And I think he's about to get stranger."

Robin was shuffling towards them, a gaunt expression on his lifeless face. There was even a little bit of drool hanging out of his half open mouth. In his hands was the Z-Phone Ultra, his fingers moving rapidly over it.

"We should get out of here," Raven said, taking Starfire's arm and leading her away from the Robin zombie who was still following them. "We need to look this place up so we can find the source."

"But what about Robin?" Starfire asked, looking back over her shoulder at the zombie. "Should we not help him?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know what we can do. We need to find the source as quickly as possible!"

**

They got to the ops room, locking the door behind them in case zombie Robin managed to speed up and caught up with them.

"Perhaps the Puppet King has influenced them again," Starfire suggested as an explanation to Robin's strange behaviour.

"Maybe…maybe not…" Raven said, turning on the computer. The room then fell silence as they waited for the system to start up, and then for the internet to load. When it finally did, they had only gotten on to Google when the computer flickered out.

"Eep!" Starfire squeaked, diving behind Raven. "What has happened?"

"Powercut," Raven said. "That was inconvenient…"

"How are we to find the location of this 'Control Factory' now?" she asked, looking around the room. Suddenly, there was a thump from the door. A second later it crashed down, revealing Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin all standing in the door way, with glassy eyes and dribbling mouths.

"More importantly, how are we going to get away from these guys," Raven said as the three zombified Titans closed in on them. Both girls jumped into the air to fly over the boys' heads, but this failed as they grabbed their legs and dragged them back down again.

Cyborg set up his cyber canon, his other hand holding the phone that he was still staring at. He aimed the weapon at the girls and let loose a long jet of bight blue. Starfire and Raven managed to scramble away before they were hit, but the former was hit by something small and red. Suddenly, the flying projectile exploded into a net which wrapped around her. She came crashing back to earth in a crumpled heap on the floor. Zombie Robin stood over her, his phone in hand. He held it over her face, forcing her to look at it.

However, before she could gaze at its Ultraness for too long, Raven flew up behind Robin and kicked his side. He toppled over, giving Starfire a second to break out of the trance she was beginning to fall into and use her star bolts to free herself of the net. She flew up again as she and Raven made for the window. Another star bolt later, the glass was I pieces and the two girls were outside in the midday air.

"Well, that could've gone better…" Raven commented as they sped toward the town.

"Indeed," Starfire agreed. "But how are we to find the source now?"

"We can look for it in a map," Raven said. "There's a shop that sells a lot of maps just next to the library."

Starfire nodded and they headed quickly to the map shop. Once inside, they where surprised to find a man behind the counter, staring at something in his hand with empty eyes and drool falling from his mouth. He didn't even look up from his phone when he started shuffling toward them, one arm outstretched, the other still tapping away.

However, before he could get too close, Raven used her powers to push him back through an open door which then closed behind him. There was faint thumping on it for a while but it soon stopped.

"That was easier than expected…"

"Indeed…"

The two started searching through the atlases. A short while later, they found Pitons road in a town not too far away and ran back out. Looking around, they saw quite a few zombified people walking the streets of Jump City, staring at the phones.

"This is most dreadful!" Starfire said as she watched the citizens of Jump City shuffle aimlessly down the street.

Raven nodded gravely as she teleported her and Starfire to Pitons road.

**

The nearest house to them was small, run down and had the number '128' on the door in large, black, metal numbers. The house next to it, which was about the same size, shape and colour, had '130' on the door.

"This way," Raven said, walking down the road. A while later they came across a large warehouse. From the outside it looked old, battered and abandoned. But, by the door on a wooden plaque, the numbers '314' stood out in black iron. "This is the place."

They carefully pushed the door open and walked inside, looking around with wide eyes. The interior of the warehouse was dark, dingy, and smelt of old take aways. There were a few bits of machinery dotted around the room. However, it was completely devoid of people. Raven and Starfire looked at each other, when they heard noises coming from behind a door on the far left side.

Slowly, they walked over to it and opened the door…

"Aha! I have you now! I just need to use the power crystal of - no! You can't do that! Fiend! But - ha! I still have my magic orb from the village elder! Take that! And that!"

Raven raised an eyebrow at the scene. An obscenely fat man was sprawled on the floor, leaning on a dirty sofa. He was staring at a TV screen, a game controller in his hand and a large bottle of soda next to him. He was surrounded by several bags and boxes of food like crisps, chips and other such junk foods.

However, when he heard someone come in, he leapt up into the air, sending a shower of crumbs and drips of drink everywhere. "Who dare disturb me? The Teen Titans?"

Raven and Starfire immediately recognised the greasy orange hair, the fat body and the beady eyes as those of Control Freak.

He looked around the room then stood on tip toes to see over their shoulders. "Where are the others? Why are you not zombified?"

"Because we, unlike other people, don't fall for things as stupid as a mobile phone," Raven told him.

"But, how did you find my secret lair?" Control Freak asked.

"The return address on the packaging."

"…Oh…" Control Freak looked sheepish.

"Please," Starfire spoke up. "We wish to have our friends back from the Ultra Phone of Z…"

"Well…too bad! Now, face the wrath of my minions!" He laughed maniacally and pressed a button on his remote which caused some doors at the side of the room to open. A few seconds later, about two dozen people in uniforms slowly shuffled out, all holding Z-Phone Ultras.

"Ooh, I quiver with fear," Raven said, sarcastically. "Starfire, you destroy the machines in the other room, I'll hold these guys off."

Starfire nodded and flew back out again whilst Raven trapped the workers with a force field. The zombies stopped and looked at each other, tapped curiously on the black aura then shrugged and went back to their phones. Control Freak whined at them, stamping his feet whilst Raven watched, amused.

Starfire readied up her star bolts and blasted them accurately at the machines. They blew up immediately, sending a load of dark smoke into the air. The smoke drifted into the other room, which made Raven cough and splutter as she breathed it in. Her concentration was thrown off and the force field disappeared.

Starfire opened the windows in the room before landing next to Raven.

"What are they doing? They look…distressed…" she noted, and they did. The workers were staring wide eyed at their phones and pressing buttons madly. Some of them where whacking the mobiles while others still had taken to throwing them on the floor in a rage. One looked close to tears. But, Raven noticed, they were no longer Zombies.

"There must have been some sort of control in that room which stopped the phones from working," Raven decided before turning to Control Freak who was trying to crawl away without being spotted.

"Uhh…"

**

A little later, the Titan girls appeared in a pool of black back at the tower. The boys where still in the ops room, yelling random things and trying to get their phones to work.

"Ahh!!" Beast Boy screamed in despair.

"Phonie!" Cyborg cried in distress, using the phone's nickname.

"Don't leave me!" Robin yelped.

The girls sweat dropped at this. "Raven, do you suppose that our friends shall be like this forever?" Starfire asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't think so; they'll probably get over it." Raven reassured her.

** 

A boy was sitting on a sofa, looking very bored. "I'm bored!" he whinged. A woman came into the room as soon as he said this.

"Well, go watch TV," she told him.

"But there's nothing on!"

"Well then read a book!" She picked up a book and offered it to him. However, before he could take it, a man in a bright blue suit leapt in through the window.

"Don't touch that book, sonny!" he said, whacking the said item out of the woman's hand. "If you're bored then you need to try the new 'Nintendo Bii Super'! Complete with a range of 50 games, amazing graphics and sensitive movement receptors! Buy now anywhere for $999.99!"

A second later, the boy was laughing with a girl, the woman and some random dude. They were all holding bright blue remotes and pointing them at the screen whilst the blue clad man from earlier watched them, grinning.

"Nintendo Bii Super! Fun for all the family!"

**

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at the screen, then at each other, then at the screen again, amazement written all over their faces.

"…Robin…"

--

**Lol, I know, it sucked. I was rushed to write this though!! And you know how slow I usually am!! Ugh…fail…and yeah, the ending was silly.**

**Anywayz, review please!!**


End file.
